criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Murder-Con
Murder-Con is the forty-first case in Starlight Shores and the second one situated in the Solaris City district. Plot The team previously learned that Geoffrey Salvarro was a member of the Orient Walkers and was attending a weapons convention. Upon arriving at the convention with Linda, there was no sign of Geoffrey and instead they found the body of Army Genral Diggory, his chest burned to the bone. During the first chapter, fellow general Nolan Anderson, tourist Maisie Magdalene and pilot Bucky Balarro were all suspected. At the end of the chapter, Isaac explained that someone had broken into the army's vault. After searching through the vault, they suspected ex-convict Jake Mayman and Italian millionaire Luigi Marquez. It was discovered that Nolan had been sleeping with General Diggory's wife and that Bucky was building a case against Diggory for misconduct. Maisie was confronted after it was revealed she was the one who had built the murder weapon and Jake was furious at the victim for refusing to let him join the army so he broke into the army's vault. Maisie was soon found guilty for the murder. Maisie explained that once she had completed building the laser gun for the army, General Diggory stole it to sell it. Maisie was furious at Diggory for stealing her hard work ad followed him to the weapons convention where he planned to sell the weapon. Maisie confronted him and took the weapon back and decided to shoot Diggory with it and used him as a test subject. She then explained that she didn't stop shooting him until his entire chest was burned to the bone. Alexander Donovan was shocked at Maisie's lack of empathy and remorse and sentenced her to 50 years in jail. After the trial, Isaac went with the player to speak to Georgia Krane, Geoffrey's assistant in hopes of finding Geoffrey. She told them that Geoffrey was currently at the army base on business related matters. After searching both the army base and the vault, the pair found Geoffrey. He explained that he was only affiliated with the Orient Walkers to better his own news company before fleeing the scene again. Jake was also discovered to be a member of the Orient Walkers after Alice detected communication to members of the Orient Walkers and found a phone at the weapons convention. When Jake was confronted about his membership, Jake acted like it was no big deal and walked off, angering Alice. At the end of the case, Isaac informed the rest of the team that a body had been found in Dayiu's shop. Summary Victim *'General Diggory' (found with his chest burned to the bone) Murder Weapon *'Laser Gun' Killer *'Maisie Magdalene' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats curry. *The suspect uses disinfectant. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a burn. *The suspect has black hair. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats curry. *The suspect uses disinfectant. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a burn. *The suspect has black hair. *The suspect wears a black hat. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats curry. Suspect's Profile *The suspect uses disinfectant. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a burn. *The suspect has black hair. *The suspect wears a black hat. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats curry. *The suspect uses disinfectant. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a burn. Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer eats curry. *The killer uses disinfectant. *The killer has a burn. *The killer wears a black hat. *The killer has back hair. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Convention Floor. (Clues: Victim's Body, Torn Ticket, Brown Bag) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats curry) *Examine Torn Ticket. (New Suspect: Maisie Magdalene) *Ask Maisie if she saw the murder. *Examine Brown Bag. (Result: Revolver) *Examine Revolver. (New Suspect: Nolan Anderson) *Tell Nolan about his fellow general's death. (New Crime Scene: Army Base) *Investigate Army Base. (Clues: Pot of Plants, Dog Tags) *Examine Pot of Plants. (Result: Army Badge) *Analyse Army Badge. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses disinfectant) *Examine Dog Tags. (New Suspect: Bucky Balarro) *Ask Bucky who would want to harm General Diggory. *Go to Chapter 2! (no stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Vault. (Clues: Access Panel, Safe, Wood Pieces) *Examine Access Panel. (Result: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints. (New Suspect: Jake Mayman) *Confront Jake about breaking into the vault. (Profile: The suspect eats curry and disinfectant) *Examine Safe. (Result: Files) *Analyse Files. (04:00:00; Result: Incriminating Evidence) *Confront Bucky about him building a case against the victim. (Profile: The suspect eats curry) *Examine Wood Pieces. (Result: Wooden Doll) *Analyse Wooden Doll. (New Suspect: Luigi Marquez) *Ask Luigi why he was in the army vault. (Profile: The suspect uses disinfectant) *Investigate Gun Statue. (Clues: Box of Banners, Torn Pieces) *Examine Box of Banners. (Result: Laser Gun) *Analyse Laser Gun. (05:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a burn) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Faded Photo) *Examine Faded Photo. (Result: Writing) *Confront Nolan about his affair. (Profile: The suspect eats curry and uses disinfectant) *Go to Chapter 3! (no stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Vault Staircase. (Clues: Blueprints, Military Poster, Metal Pieces) *Examine Blueprints. (Result: Maisie's Name) *Confront Maisie about building the murder weapon. (Profile: The suspect eats curry and uses disinfectant) *Examine Military Poster. (Result: Jake's Face) *Ask Lucas about him wanting to join the army. *Examine Metal Pieces. (Result: Target) *Confront Luigi about his target of the victim. *Investigate Plane. (Result: Singed Glove, Army Cap) *Examine Singed Glove. (Result: Black Threads) *Analyse Black Threads. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a black hat) *Examine Army Cap. (Result: Hair Sample) *Analyse Hair Sample. (6:00:00; Attribute: The killer has black hair) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to They're Rising Up (2/8)! (no stars) They're Rising Up (2/8) *Speak to Georgia about her boss. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Army Base. (Clue: Dirty Laundry) *Examine Dirty Laundry. (Result: Faded Badge) *Examine Faded Badge. (Result: VIP Access Badge) *Investigate Vault. (Clue: Cane; New Quasi-Suspect: Geoffrey Salavarro) *Confront Geoffrey about his ties to the Orient Walkers. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Ask Alice what she needs. *Investigate Convention Floor. (Result: Weapons Crate) *Examine Weapons crate. (Result: Mobile Phone) *Analyse Mobile Phone. (07:00:00; Result: Jake's Texts) *Confront Jake about being a member of the Orient Walkers. (Reward: Gun Holster) *Move onto a new crime! (two stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Starlight Shores Category:Solaris City